Road West
by djpiggy
Summary: The Radscorpion Express finds their selves lost and split up in Utah while trying to run supplies to a Tribe called the Bronze hounds. Simon, Chris and Jack settle in a prewar building and meet some interesting people who will help them on their journey. Rated T for swearing, violence and gore. (I might be Rushing chapters to avoid being buried under the other fanfics)
1. Chapter 1

Utah, the home to many Tribes or post-war america. Where the rocky canyons divided the land. Where you can find life under every rock. A most beautiful land, rich with potential like many other lands where the Tribals dwell like Nevada, Idaho and Colorado. But some tribes did not get along, some slaughtered each other. Some united under a flag.

Not many caravan companies can make it through Utah without mass casualties, but some are lucky enough to get through with out a scratch. One company called the Radscorpion Express has to make it through Utah to deliver supplies to a certain tribe and then head to New Canaan. This caravan company has a unique set of employees, only for unique jobs.

"We can stop right here!" Chris called to the two people behind him. Right to the side of the trail was a old, pre-war lodge. The lodge had a large sign above it and parking lot that held a few cars including a police car and a ranger truck. The sign above the building was tipping on its right side, but had not completely fallen off its hinge.

"Simon can come with me to look around in the building" Chris Instructed motioning Simon to come along.

"And what about me oh great leader?" Jack mocked.

"Build the camp or something" Chris replied, opening the door to the building.

"Oh Sure, make the old ghoul carry all the supplies and set everything up" Jack protested but before he could continue the door to the building had shut.

Inside the building where shelves of old pre-war food and useless items. But the building must of been a general goods store as there was plenty of ammo and a scoped hunting rifle mounted on the wall.

"Sweet!" Simon exclaimed "Now we actually have some way to defend our self, since we lost out guns in that rock slide yesterday." Simon lifted the gun off the shelf, struggling to keep it in his arms and not fall over due to its weight. Inspecting the gun, Simon noticed that the the bolt mechanism is jammed and may need replacing. Simon opened the front door of the building a told Jack about the gun and that it needed a new bolt.

Jack started to look around for any signs of weapons or parts. Jack spotted the Ranger truck, in which he found a broken rifle in with the bolt intact. Jack removed the bolt from the gun and pocked it. Suddenly Jack felt something poke into his back. Jack dropped the gun.

"Who are you outsider?" a voice asked.

"Were with the Radscorpion Express" Jack spat out hastily. The object stopped pointing into his back, and Jack was turned around to face a group of six to seven Tribals all wearing deer antlers and wielding axes and spears.

"We are the Lone Stags, an ally of the Bronze Hounds, the ones you are delivering supplies to." the tribal explained.

Simon and Chris came out to find Jack talking to the Tribals, and after some explaining the Tribals set off with them to the Bronze hounds camp.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in Legion territory

Meanwhile in Colorado the rest of the Radscorpion Express crew where unknowingly approaching Dogcity and even worse, Legion Territory. The three of them had just made a delivery at Colorado Springs and where intending to get to Canyon city but where turned around by poor directions.

"We should be there by now.." Barry pondered as he tapped away at his Pip-boy to check the time.

"Quit complaining. Since Chris, Jack and Simon where separated from us in the rock slide yesterday, I have taken it upon my self to complete the job and find this tribe... since all three of them are probably going to die in the wilderness." Maria replied with frustration. Maria gazed off into the vast, endless desert. Suddenly she snapped back into reality as there was a tapping on her shoulder. Maria looked over her shoulder to see Eight pointing off into the far distance. Looking over she saw a vast city stretching as far as she could see.

"Where ever this is we have to find some kind of town here, its about night fall" Barry suggested. Roughly around an hour later the trio aproached the long highway into Dogcity. About another half hour had past and it was alread nightfall. The group where already a third across the long highway into denver before the gave up from exhaustion and made camp.

"So, while were here maybe we can tell each other some stories?" Barry suggested.

"Sure, why the hell not" Maria exhaled. Both turned to Eight expecting a response. Eight shrugged.

"What about we share stories of out past? it would help us get to know each other a bit more." Eagerly proposed Barry.

"Barry, You and Eight have known each other for the past seven years" Maria protested, hoping to get out of the topic.

"Ah, but your the rookie so you get to hear our stories" Barry replied "I can go first. I was born up in Ireland and moved to the Philly Wasteland when I was a lad. After that I wandered the country, trying to find my place in the world. Eventually I met up with Eight and Chris in the hub. Although Chris was only little back then." Maria got up and sat on the edge of the highway and looked out into the distance, hoping Barry would figure out he had been talking to himself and shut up.

"And what about you Maria, Whats your story?"

Maria turned around and sat back down. "You dont want to know, and I wont tell you."

"Come on, you must of came from somewhere!"

"No, fuck off..." She retorted

"Welp, goodnight!" Barry quickly put out the fire and went to sleep. Maria was confused on what just happend but decided to not question the logic of a deranged Irish man and decided to sleep as well.

It was dusk when Maria and Barry where woken up by gunshots. They both scrambled to their feet, equipping their weapons. "Barry, what the hell happened to Eight?" Barry looked around.

"There he is!" Barry pointed towards a large Nuka Cola truck. Eight was trapped by swarms of dogs surrounding the trucks. The dogs all barked and snarled at him as the climbed over each other to get closer.

Eight fired a few shots into the crowd of dogs before restoring to swatting the dogs away with the butt of his pistol. Barry shouted at the dogs and waved his hands in the air to draw the hounds attention and lure them away. A group of around ten or more dogs emerged from the swarm.

Barry, beginning to get cold feet, ran in the opposite direction immediately regretting his decision as dogs bit at his feet. In a under a minute every single dog was filled with bullets. All three turned to where the bullets came from.

Legionaries. The legionaries made two lines adjacent to each other. A Decanus walks down the row of his soldiers. As he got to the last pair of Legionaries he stopped.

"What are you doing here profligates? Why have you come to Denver?"

Barry and Maria both look at each other confusingly as they had not known the city was Denver. Maria looked up to Eight who was still on the roof of the truck. The Legionaries had not spotted him. Eight began to unload his 44. into the Legionaries. he managed to take out three of them and injure the Decanus. The Legionaries all fell back and scrambled for cover behind the cars. Eight fired two more rounds, both missing before he ran out of bullets. The Legionaries returned fire as the peaked over the cars. Barry pulled a assault carbine off one of the dead Legionaries and tossed it up to Eight. A Legionarie stood up to throw a grenade but as soon as he took out the pin Maria pulled the trigger on her Battle Rifle as a bullet went right through his head, tearing a large chunk off. The Legionaries beside him started running towards another car to get away from the live grenade but where mowed down by Eight who had the high ground. All but the Decanus remained. The Decanus was leaning against one of the cars. Eight hopped down from the roof of the truck and begain to amble towards the Decanus. The Decanus tried to reach for his machete but Eight kicked it out of his hand. Eight raised the end of the Carbine and hit the Decanus in the eye, knocking him unconscious.

"Well shit, Now were wanted by the Legion" Maria exclaimed. Barry pulled the helmet off a Legionary and looked at it.

"hold on.." Barry said "We could just disguise ourselves as Legionaries, pass through Legion outposts undetected, and make it through Denver whilst avoiding the dogs!"

Eight picked up a Sniper Rifle off one of the dead Legionaries and motioned that he would stay on the truck. Eight wanted to watch from afar and back them up if the Legion saw through the disguise. Maria and Barry both dressed in recruit Legionary armor, and had to wear the helmets as well to cover their face.

Barry and Maria made it a good 50 feet away before they heard a scream. Barry looked over his shoulder to see Eight throwing the Decanus off the side of the highway.

Maria and Barry made it to the end of the highway and was met with a wall across the road to enter the city. This was the time to dictate wether or not the plan will work. A legionary shone a Search light right into their eyes. Maria and Barry where blinded whilst Legionaries came through the gate. "Lets hope this plan works." Barry whisperer as his muscles began tighten in fear.


	3. Update

hello readers! This isn't a Chapter, but an update. Basically I'm getting a little stuck on chapter 3 and 4 so if you guys want to send character suggestions or any other suggestions, feel free to PM me them!


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

A Legionary walked up to Barry and Maria "Where is your Decanus? And your squad?"

Barry paused and looked over to Maria. Maria motioned for him to speak because Maria's voice would blow through the disguise.

"Our.. Squad where attacked by the dogs, were the only survivors." Barry began to get more nervous by the second. The Legionary looked back and forth at them, staying quiet for a few seconds. Barry hadn't been any more scared in his entire life compared to right now.

"All-right, since we have no more squads to put you in, well have you patrol the outline of the city. Stick to this road and take it around to the back of the city, tell the gate guard to radio me when you get there." The Legionary did a looping hand signal towards the guard using the search light.  
The gate began to open and the legionary motioned to go through the and Maria began to walk down the road they where told to follow. "Wait a minute!" They both stopped dead in their tracks. If Barry got anymore nervous he might pass out.  
There was a long pause before the Legionary spoke. "Your not supposed to use large weapons, those are the rules, come back and well give you new ones." Barry sighed in relief. They walked back to the outpost and handed over their rifles. Barry was given a 10mm smg and Maria was handed a Marksman Carbine.  
The two managed to make it half way around the city, avoiding detection from the outposts. The walked up to a Legionary who was waiting near a stop sign on the side walk. The Legionary walked up to them. Barry was expecting this is where their cover gets blown. The Legionary pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. A NCR veteran ranger badge bearing the 88th corps insignia.

"Eight?" Barry questioned quietly. The Legionary nodded. "Damn Eight! You scared the shit out of us!" Eight shrugged and pointed down the road towards a small camp on the road. It wasn't a Legion camp. The three walked up to the camps but where stopped by an ambush. Around Three or Four people aimed their guns at them. None of them where Legion. A man walked out from behind an alley.

"You Legion boys have came to the wrong side of Denver, and with no back up! how easy." The man said as he took a pistol and a lighter out of his green coat. he lit the lighter and held it up to see. The man was around 40 or so with brown skin and green eyes.

"Were not actually Legion, were just disguising as them to get through Denver!" Barry spouted as one of the men wielding a shotgun moved the barrel closer to his head. The green coated man motioned the men to lower their guns.

"Well then! No need for the disguises any more folks, the Legion can barley send a squad in here without it being ambushed by raiders or torn apart by dogs. This side of Denver is 75% Legion free!" The mans voice was now cheerful. Maria and Barry pulled off their helmets. Barry's face was red and sweaty due to the hot weather and the masks and helmets. "You are welcome to stay if you wish, Were just making diner" Barry jumped at the sound of food and rushed past the green coat man. They were invited in to a camp full of scrapers and merchants. They where given food an a place to rest. Maria was sitting around on one of the walls to the camp. Suddenly there was a gargling static sound. Maria reached down to her belt and pulled off a small hand radio.

There was a raspy voice coming from the radio "Maria, You there?"

"Yeah Jack, what is it?" She replied

"We have got to the tribe we were supposed to deliver the supplies to. Where are you guys so we can rendezvous?"

"Were in Denver but..." Maria looked around to find a sign that indicated a direction or the next city over "I'm not sure where in Denver."

"how about I contact you in the morning and talk it over then?"

There was a grunt and then silence.


	5. Update 2

Hello everyone! So sorry for the long hiatus ;-; I've been busy with high school, and with friends...

But thankfully I am now working on the next chapter! Yay! Please don't kill me... ;-;

I was just going through my account (which I have not used for a while) and I found this story. I barely remember writing it, so I decided to re-read it... Now I have inspiration! Yay!

Seriously though, new chapter coming soon.


End file.
